Every Dog Has it's Day
by Julian07
Summary: Sesshouamru gets turned into a dog! His little sister Julian is stuck taking care of him for a while.Romance blossoms.
1. Default Chapter

Kagome Higurashi groaned as she rolled over on the bed, growled at her alarm clock and closed her eyes.  
"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" the voice of her older roommate and one of her best friends, Sango Hitachi called.  
"Yeah?" Kagome jerked her door open.  
"Gome, I'm worried about Jules. She hasn't even been out of her room at all and I cooked her favorite breakfast. Usually, she is up and watching cartoons when I stumble out of my room." Sango jabbered.  
Kagome shock her head consolingly. "Sango-chan, I'm sure Jules is fine. Inuyasha hasn't been by in a while. She's probably resting, so if he pops up, she'll be ready."  
Sango shook her head. "That's just it. Inuyasha was by here, this morning. He knocked on her door. He said he heard muffled crying, and you know how Inu gets."  
Kagome nodded. "I'll go check."  
  
'Jules' was Julian Tomoyo Takaherashi, the younger sister of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru Takaherashi, the owners of Tama Inc., a technological company that grossed multimillions on a daily basis. Julian was thoughtful, energetic and prone to days of living in her room.  
  
"Jules?" Kagome called, knocking on the door that was painted a bright red.  
No answer except for a slight scratching and some soft cooing. Then Julian's voice came clear as church bells.  
"Gome-chan? Is that you?"  
Kagome rolled her blue-gray eyes. "Yes, Jules."  
The door swung open, and a slightly ruffled teenage girl pulled Kagome in and closed the door. "I need your help."  
Kagome looked confused. "With what?"  
Julian smoothed a hand over her unevenly streaked black and silver hair and pointed to a wriggling lump in the corner. "That."  
"Jules, is that a cat?" Kagome asked her face melted into a wistful grin.  
"Kagome, cat's don't whine. It's a dog. Besides, I absolutely loathe cats, though Kirara is an exception." Julian rolled her exquisite green eyes.  
"You got a dog?" Kagome asked. "That's what you were hiding in here? Inuyasha's thinking you're on another of your kicks, Sango's worried herself sick and you're hiding a dog."  
Julian grinned. "It's not just any dog. It's Sesshy-niisama's dog."  
Kagome blinked. "Stick-in-the-mud Sesshoumaru has a dog?"  
"GrrrBarkWoofWoof"  
Kagome turned to Julian. "Translation?"  
Julian sweatdropped. "Kagome, I speak English, French, and Spanish. Inuyasha speaks—Oh all right. He says that he resents his owner being called 'stick-in-the mud'.  
"That's his name." Kagome shrugged.  
"This is Himoro. Himoro, this is Kagome." Julian grinned happily.  
"Bye, Jules."  
  
Julian turned to the dog. "Sesshou-niisama, that was rude. Telling Gome that she's a shrew."  
"WoofWoofWoof."  
"Oh, yeah tell me anything, I'm only a full-blooded youkai" Julian rolled her eyes.  
"Bark."  
"Whatever. I'm starved, and you're coming with me to the store!"  
"Grrrrrrr."  
"Nope." Julian flounced over to the closet and tossed a pair of jeans and a tank top over her head.  
  
Sesshoumaru mentally shook his head. Julian was gonna kill him and dog food was gross.  
  
'I do believe a call to Inuyasha is in order.' 


	2. The Group

Kagome Higurashi groaned as she rolled over on the bed, growled at her alarm clock and closed her eyes.  
"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" the voice of her older roommate and one of her best friends, Sango Hitachi called.  
"Yeah?" Kagome jerked her door open.  
"Gome, I'm worried about Jules. She hasn't even been out of her room at all and I cooked her favorite breakfast. Usually, she is up and watching cartoons when I stumble out of my room." Sango jabbered.  
Kagome shock her head consolingly. "Sango-chan, I'm sure Jules is fine. Inuyasha hasn't been by in a while. She's probably resting, so if he pops up, she'll be ready."  
Sango shook her head. "That's just it. Inuyasha was by here, this morning. He knocked on her door. He said he heard muffled crying, and you know how Inu gets."  
Kagome nodded. "I'll go check."  
  
'Jules' was Julian Tomoyo Takaherashi, the younger sister of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru Takaherashi, the owners of Tama Inc., a technological company that grossed multimillions on a daily basis. Julian was thoughtful, energetic and prone to days of living in her room.  
  
"Jules?" Kagome called, knocking on the door that was painted a bright red.  
No answer except for a slight scratching and some soft cooing. Then Julian's voice came clear as church bells.  
"Gome-chan? Is that you?"  
Kagome rolled her blue-gray eyes. "Yes, Jules."  
The door swung open, and a slightly ruffled teenage girl pulled Kagome in and closed the door. "I need your help."  
Kagome looked confused. "With what?"  
Julian smoothed a hand over her unevenly streaked black and silver hair and pointed to a wriggling lump in the corner. "That."  
"Jules, is that a cat?" Kagome asked her face melted into a wistful grin.  
"Kagome, cat's don't whine. It's a dog. Besides, I absolutely loathe cats, though Kirara is an exception." Julian rolled her exquisite green eyes.  
"You got a dog?" Kagome asked. "That's what you were hiding in here? Inuyasha's thinking you're on another of your kicks, Sango's worried herself sick and you're hiding a dog."  
Julian grinned. "It's not just any dog. It's Sesshy-niisama's dog."  
Kagome blinked. "Stick-in-the-mud Sesshoumaru has a dog?"  
"GrrrBarkWoofWoof"  
Kagome turned to Julian. "Translation?"  
Julian sweatdropped. "Kagome, I speak English, French, and Spanish. Inuyasha speaks—Oh all right. He says that he resents his owner being called 'stick-in-the mud'.  
"That's his name." Kagome shrugged.  
"This is Himoro. Himoro, this is Kagome." Julian grinned happily.  
"Bye, Jules."  
  
Julian turned to the dog. "Sesshou-niisama, that was rude. Telling Gome that she's a shrew."  
"WoofWoofWoof."  
"Oh, yeah tell me anything, I'm only a full-blooded youkai" Julian rolled her eyes.  
"Bark."  
"Whatever. I'm starved, and you're coming with me to the store!"  
"Grrrrrrr."  
"Nope." Julian flounced over to the closet and tossed a pair of jeans and a tank top over her head. Sesshoumaru mentally shook his head. Julian was going toisanl him and dog food was gross.  
  
'I do believe a call to Inuyasha is in order.'  
  
Julian breezed into the living room and aimed a brilliant smile at Sango. "San, I need to ask you a favor and in return I'll watch both Souta and Kohaku while you and Gome go have fun."  
Sango rolled her magenta eyes. "Yeah?" Julian pulled a huge dog into the room. "Will you keep an eye on Ses-Hiromo while I go get him some food and stuff?"  
Sango's eyes widened and then she grinned. "Sure, but isn't he kind of big?"  
Julian rolled her eyes. "Sesshoumaru-niisama is gone to Tokyo for a couple of days and wants me to watch him. He likes big dogs."  
Sango nodded at thought of the perfect thing to do while Julian and Kagome where out. "Okay, Hiromo and I will go take a walk in the park."  
  
Julian listened intently to Inuyasha on Speakerphone as she stirred some of the mixture he was telling her.  
"So, you're sure he'll eat it?"  
Inuyasha's voice floated into the room. "Of course, He got stuck like that before you were born, and got out of it a couple hours before you appeared into the world. Mom thought he was a stray. He'll be fine and feeling fit by Saturday."  
Julian groaned. "Inu, what are you doing Saturday?"  
Inuyasha was quiet a moment and Julian heard a faint beep. "I was supposed to pick up Fluffy at the airport. Why?"  
"Saturday's my audition. What time is Niisama's flight supposed to arrive?"  
Inuyasha thought for a moment. "At 9. What time is your audition?"  
Julian grinned "12."  
Inuyasha heard the apartment door open and listen as Kagome's voice floated in.  
  
"Julian! Sango! I'm home!" she called.  
"I'm in the Kitchen." She heard Julian call.  
  
"Hey, what gives?" Kagome asked as she strolled into the kitchen and pulled a carton of strawberries and whipped cream out.  
"Inu-niisan was telling me how to make Hiromo's food mixture. He won't eat regular dog food, something about being finicky when Niisama brought him." Julian replied.  
"Hey Kagome." The amused voice of Inuyasha greeted.  
"Hi Inu! When are you, Stick, and Roku going to drop by again?" she asked.  
"Stick's flight gets in at about 9 a.m. on Saturday. Jules' audition is at 12. We'll be by probably about sometime after 5 that afternoon. Kagome, hold on."  
"Hey, sis!" a cheery voice greeted from the phone.  
"Hey Roku, What's up?" Kagome asked her older brother.  
"Not much, Jii-chan's in Paris, Mom got a job at the Children's Center, and Souta is still trying to bribe Mom into letting him move into the attic."  
Kagome grinned.  
"HI MIROKU!" Julian yelled from the living room.  
"Hi Jules! Still gonna bear my child when you grow up?"  
Julian smiled when she heard Inuyasha in the background yelling about perverts and his little sister and cursing a mile a minute.  
"Of course Miroku, though I know someone who'd be better for the job." Julian wiggled her eyebrows at Kagome when she waltzed into the kitchen again.  
"Who?" the avid curiosity in Miroku's voice was echoed by Inuyasha's.  
"A friend." Julian and Kagome said happily.  
"Tell Sango-chan, I said Hello and Kagome and Julian, send me an Im or a picture pr something. Don't forget, Jules!" Miroku said. Inuyasha was yelling something along the bounds of 'What the fuck is going on?'  
Julian's laughter and Kagome's chuckling filled the phone line as they hung up. 


End file.
